Arcángel Valquiria Griel
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40276 |no = 903 |element = Trueno |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |description = Buscando su propia libertad, este ángel se rebeló contra los dioses. Las últimas acciones de la desastrosa bestia que había sido odiada durante tanto tiempo despertaron el poder latente de Griel. Cuando los dioses la atacaron, la bestia recibió un golpe fatídico en su lugar, y mientras fallecía con una sonrisa en el rostro, dijo: "nuestra voluntad siempre permanecerá libre porque nadie nos la puede arrebatar". Aprendiendo así el verdadero significado de la libertad, se enfrentó a los dioses sin nada que temer, aunque sabía que esto terminaría desembocando en el fin de su propia vida. |summon = In order to enjoy pure freedom I must become even more powerful. This world is too simple. He he. |fusion = Nothing keeps me from seeking power. I welcome it all gladly in order to fulfill my purpose! |evolution = Learning the true meaning of freedom has allowed me to fly again! Now I am freer than ever before! |hp_base = 5159 |atk_base = 1691 |def_base = 1558 |rec_base = 1620 |hp_lord = 6535 |atk_lord = 2319 |def_lord = 2304 |rec_lord = 2152 |hp_anima = 7427 |rec_anima = 1914 |atk_breaker = 2557 |def_breaker = 2066 |atk_guardian = 2081 |def_guardian = 2542 |hp_oracle = 6178 |rec_oracle = 2509 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 33 |ls = Vida divina eterna |lsdescription = Anula todas las aflicciones. Aumenta los PS máximos un 30%. Aumenta la obtención de CBs (15px|link=Cristal de Batalla) y CCs (15px|link=Cristal Corazón). |lstype = Defense/Hit Points/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Plasma eléctrico perdido |bbdescription = Combo de 16 ataques fuertes de trueno a todos los enemigos. Aumenta la obtención de CBs (15px|link=Cristal de Batalla) y CCs (15px|link=Cristal Corazón) durante 3 turnos. |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Trueno angelical de Asgard |sbbdescription = Combo de 18 ataques fuertes de trueno a todos los enemigos. Probabilidad de gran reducción de ATQ del enemigo durante 1 turno. Aumenta la obtención de CBs (15px|link=Cristal de Batalla) y CCs (15px|link=Cristal Corazón) durante 3 turnos. |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Alas ascendentes de la victoria |ubbdescription = Combo de 23 ataques brutales de trueno a todos los enemigos. Probabilidad de impacto enorme de ATQ y DEF durante 1 turno. Aumenta gradualmente la barra de BB durante 3 turnos. |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 15 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |cbman = 33 |cbmbb = 16 |cbmsbb = 18 |cbmubb = 23 |es = Verdadera libertad del vuelo |esitem = |esdescription = Aumenta la obtención de CBs (15px|link=Cristal de Batalla) y CCs (15px|link=Cristal Corazón). |evofrom = 40275 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}